1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,273 discloses an electrical connector with a general "C" shaped sleeve and a wedge. The wedge is stamped and formed from sheet metal and has a tab at its front end. The tab engages a front end of the sleeve to resist withdrawal of the wedge from the sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,081 discloses a wedge connector with a "C" shaped sleeve having a hole in its middle section for engaging a dimple on a stamped and formed sheet metal wedge. Other U.S. Patents that relate to wedge connectors include the following:
______________________________________ 2,106,724 2,814,025 2,828,147 3,065,449 3,275,974 3,329,928 3,349,167 3,462,543 3,504,332 3,516,050 3,588,791 3,920,310 4,059,333 4,533,205 4,600,264 4,634,205 4,723,920 4,723,921 4,730,087 4,734,062 4,813,894 4,863,403 4,872,856 4,915,653 5,044,996 5,145,420 5,244,422 ______________________________________